Terran imperium
by Borg Colective
Summary: Terran Imperium Challenge


_This is my Terran imperium challenge_

_I only ask that you use this codex as a prologue for the story_

**2053 - Earth is devastated by World War III**

**2063 - Warp drive is invented by Zefram Cochrane. First contact with the Vulcans. Contact goes badly and the Vulcan's decide to ignore the primitive savage peoples of Earth.**

**2064 - Earth begins a crash starship-building program using any weapons and shield tech it can beg, borrow, steal, or design. Many early First Contact missions are met with aggression. Earth's governing body, the Terran Council, decides that in order to protect Earth, Earth must become more aggressive.**

**2126 - Mirak/Lyran blood feud begins.**

**2156 - Disastrous first contact mission with the xenophobic Romulans. The Romulan/Terran war begins.**

**2160 - Romulan Wars ended at the Battle of Romulus. Terran forces are victorious. Terran Council declares the formation of the Terran Imperium. Starfleet is established with a charter "to defend the Empire until death."**

**2161 - Originally ignoring the vessels of Earth, with the destruction of the Romulan Star Empire at Terran hands, the Vulcans see the writing on the wall and start a crash-building program of their own. The Imperials bring the Daedalus class starship into production**

**2165 - Imperial/Vulcan wars begin.**

**2167 - After massive casualties on both sides and the war sitting at a grinding stalemate, an NX-class ship from the Imperium approaches the Vulcan homeworld with a secret weapon stolen from the Xindi. Terran Emperor is assassinated in a coup instigated by the Terran Council. Vulcans start dying out with the survivors being experimented on.**

**2205 - Imperial fleet continues to expand, annexing star systems into the Terran Imperium. A Romulan scientist working for the Imperium develops the first working cloaking device.**

**2209 - First contact is made with the Klingon Empire by a cloaked Imperial survey craft. This kicks off an extensive covert intelligence-gathering mission, as the Klingon Empire is vast and warlike. The Imperials bring the Constitution class starship into production**

**2215 - Imperial/Klingon war begins. The Imperial 3rd Battle Fleet enters Klingon space. It pushes deep into enemy held territory because of surprise and sheer number of ships used.**

**2217 – 3rd Battle Fleet is stopped short of Qo'noS. War is forced into one of attrition with little change in the lines.**

**2220 - The newly built 4th Battle Fleet joins the 3rd in Klingon space and begins to push back the Klingons.**

**2228 - All of the Klingon Empire is now conquered and under Terran Imperium rule. Many vessels and military personnel are captured and studied or enslaved. Klingon species has the higher thinking part of their brain removed making them incredibly docile, to ensure their loyalty a Cybernetic implant is inserted that controls the actions and mind. Klingon species is used as slaves in the shipyards and factories.**

**2230 – Andorian Empire falls to the Imperium; they under go the same process as the Klingons.**

**2233 - James T. Kirk is born in Iowa on Earth.**

**2250 - Kirk enrolls in Starfleet Academy.**

**2261 - David Kirk, son of James Kirk and Carla Mel, is born. Gorn are encountered and intelligence gathering commences.**

**2265 – The ISS Enterprise is launched.**

**2266 - Kirk achieves the rank of Captain by killing his CO, Christopher Pike. He goes on to become one of the most decorated Imperial Captains in history, and his ship, the Constitution class ISS Enterprise NCC 1701 becomes the pride of the Imperial Navy. Imperial/Gorn war begins.**

**2267 - Imperial navy encounters the Hydrant Kingdoms. The methane breathers put up a furious fight, stopping the initial advance into their space cold. With the massed ships from the 3rd, 4th, and 5th Fleets in orbit over their homeworld, the Hydrant Monarchy is bombed into the Stone Age and the race enslaved. The combined ships of the 3rd and 5th fleets subjugate the Gorn after heavy fighting and losses. Gorn enslaved.**

**2269 - The Enterprise's latest 5-year mission of long-range reconnaissance and conquest ends. The ship puts back to Earth spacedock for a major refit The Imperials bring the Miranda class starship into production.**

**2270 - The Council gives Section 31 special limitations in its search for aliens. They begin a search that continues to present day.**

**2271 - Refitted Enterprise leaves on a new 5-year mission under now Rear Admiral Kirk.**

**2276 - Imperial scouts encounter the Lyran and Mirak. Invasion plans begin to form from covert intelligence.**

**2280 - Imperial/Lyran war begins, Imperial/Mirak war begins. Both species are conquered and brought under Terran Empire domination.**

**2285 - Imperial researchers David and Carroll Kirk on the Regula 1 weapons design center create the first Genesis device. It is quickly modified to fit into a standard torpedo casing and is fired into the nearby Mutara Nebula, turning it into a colonizable planet. Section 31 is placed in control of this devastating new weapon. It is from then on mounted exclusively on Section vessels. The Imperials bring the Excelsior class starship into production.**

**2290 - Imperial scouts encounter powerful warships along the outer border of Imperial space. The ships are destroyed at long range by a powerful weapon. Then the ships disappear. A larger force is dispatched to investigate the patrol ships disappearance. Out of three Excelsior class vessels dispatched, only one made it back to report. It was heavily damaged but its sensors records were intact. The mysterious massive silver ships vanish.**

**2291-B2293/b - El-Aurians are forced from their home by Borg invasion. Some make it to Imperial space.**

**2294 - El-Aurians are declared a class 'A' threat to the Terran Empire. They are ordered killed on sight.**

**2298 - The Imperium brings the Constellation class starship into production.**

**2305 – The Reaper-class Heavy Striker Cruiser enters production.**

**2320 - Terran engineers and head Starfleet personnel's attitudes change. As a result, all work on new fighters and carriers is increased.**

**2327 - The Cardassian Union is encountered. Invasion plans begin. The Imperials bring the Ambassador and New Orleans class Battle Cruisers into production.**

**2333 - Imperial/Cardassian war begins. 7th Conquest Fleet invades Cardassian space under the command of Admiral John Kaen. The ships arrayed against the Imperials are of low quality and are crushed fairly easily. Cardassian home world and core worlds are cleansed**

**2334 - Cardassian union is conquered, bringing its territories under Imperial control.**

**2340 – Ambassador and New Orleans-class ships are retired and scrapped.**

**2346 - Akira class Destroyer is put into production.**

**2351 - Galaxy and Nebula-class carriers are put into production. Heavy Photon launcher is developed. With the massive Galaxy and bigger plans on the drawing board, Starfleet petitions the Council for deploying a new class of Station, one big enough to accommodate the monster ships.**

**2358 - First Jupiter-class Battle Station are deployed at Terra, Alpha Centauri and Hydra Prime (The planet had been terra-formed and now was a major naval base).**

**2360 -Quantum Torpedo is developed. Retrofit on all capital ships and starbases begins**

**2368 – Excelsior-class ISS Voyager discovers the subspace tunnel network. Shortly there after, the Dominion is encountered by long range Imperial scouts. Invasion plans begin to take shape. Defiant-class Pocket Battleship is put into production. Pulse Phaser Cannons are developed. Ablative armor is developed. Transphasic torpedoes developed.**

**2369 – Sovereign-class Super Battle Cruiser enters service.**

**2370 - Imperial/Dominion war begins. Founder's planet and many other key planets in the Dominion are cleansed in a surprise attack. With the loss of their Founder "Gods", the Jem'hadar become an erratic opponent. Some sink into a deep depression and many kill themselves for allowing it to happen. Phaser Lance is developed. Retrofit on all classes begins.**

**2372 - With little or no military coordination and many of the Jem-Hadar coming over to the Terran Empire, the remaining Dominion forces still loyal to the surviving Founders flee into the subspace tunnels and disappear. First contact is made with the Borg. Discreet surveillance of Borg activities commences. Production of the Intrepid- class Strike Cruisers begins.**

**2373 - Extensive upgrades on Imperial vessel designs are put in place. Designs of the Steamrunner, Norway and Saber-class Cruisers are finalized and rushed into production.**

**2376 - Imperial/Borg war begins. 12,000 starships are lost, but the attack is a success. Surprise attack on the Borg Unimatrix using Genesis torpedoes causes the Borg to become erratic. What follows is informally known as the Great Turkey Shoot of '76. 21st Fleet, under Fleet Admiral Weston, was the spearhead of the Imperial assault. The Phalanx Photon is developed.**

**2377 - The sheer scale of Borg space made rapid victory over the confused drones impossible. Then, without warning, the Borg began to reactivate. Their tactics changed. Instead of charging in among a superior enemy, the Borg began to lay traps. Instead of fighting to the last cube, they fought holding actions while inflicting casualties on Imperial ships. They also began to be able to use their holding beams through the upgraded Imperial shields. As a result, the Borg begin to push Imperial fleets out of their space. Imperial scientists built the first regenerative shield. Pulse Phaser orb batteries are developed.**

**2379 - Attack on second Borg Unimatrix succeeds. Borg numbers dwindled to low to allow them to recover against the weight of Imperial ships closing in on them from all sides. Prometheus and Nova class are authorized for production. Ablative armor generators are developed; it is an invaluable second line of defense after shields have been breached. Only used on capital vessels at this time. To help increase the amount of firepower brought against Borg targets, the fighter/carrier combo again makes an appearance in the Imperial order of battle after a long hiatus.**

**2381 - Final Borg vessel in the Delta Quadrant is destroyed. Borg are declared wiped out by the Terran Imperium. Terran Imperium begins to rebuild after the devastation wrought by the Imperial/Borg war. A flood of Borg tech fills Section 31 and other military research stations. Much of it is used to jump start the Empire's rebuilding plans. Bastion class monitors designed and put into production.**

**2382 - Quantum Slipstream Drive is acquired from a conquered Delta Quad species. Refit begins on all surviving front line vessels. First workable phase cloaking device is developed. It is added to the refit of Bastion class ships of the Terra Defense Fleet and those in the Alpha Centauri defense fleet. It is also installed in all Section 31 Black Fleet vessels, including the Black Fleet's uprated flagship, the Terra-class BFV Assassin.**

**2391 - Borg tech has allowed the Imperial Fleet to rebuild to almost 3/4s of its pre war strength. But there are still large areas that are lightly patrolled or have no patrols at all. Deep in a fragmented Borg database, they found their enemy, the Goa'uld who inhabit six Galaxies and have the majority of those planets under a death grip. The Goa'uld are declared 'Enemies of all species'. The 21st Fast Attack Fleet is sent to establish a Beachhead in that Galaxy.**


End file.
